Deliberate Mistake
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: Oops, Bakura, you probably shouldn't have said that. Birthday gift for Individually Packaged. 3


**Happy Birthday, Tae! See just how much I love you? My first fanfiction including honest-to-goodness sex is for your birthday, that's how much! Does it look familiar at all? :D**

**I just want to give thanks to KatyaScriptari, LittleKuriboh, clockworkindy, BirdeWilliams, frozenyogurt3, and to Dusty for alpha-reading this and helping me to write this thing! **

* * *

"Come over here and I'll show you 'hard to control,'" Bakura said lowly and chuckling a very sinister chuckle. Marik just looked at him with an equally sinister smile on his face. "Just give me that rod of yours." Bakura let out another low chuckle, letting every pun be intended.

"When we're done here, I _guess_ you can have a turn with my rod," Marik replied.

"Oh, I know the wonders of your rod. I've seen what your yami can do with it."

That was Bakura's first mistake. He could tell from the suddenly unamused look that set itself onto Marik's face. "What? Don't you dare tell me you've been with my yami! You've been with that effing S.O.B. behind my back?"

Bakura just leaned himself in a tempting position against the wall and said, "Maybe I am. He's not afraid to be a bit more... how do I put it? Adventurous."

"Oh, you're fucking asking for it."

Bakura just smirked once more. "Maybe I am."

"I won't hesitate to give you every hard, tantalizing bit of my... hatred."

"What are you waiting for, then?" Bakura said as he backed into their bedroom towards their bed, and lying back on it. Marik didn't hesitate to charge towards him. The white-haired thief gave a strained, "Oof!" as the bed bounced in protest of the typical violent abuse the poor mattress received.

Without a word, Marik kissed Bakura roughly. Without thought, he gave Bakura not-so-gentle touches. He roughly grasped his partner's arm and sunk his nails in a bit. Bakura was having trouble breathing with Marik's face smashed against his. Finally, though, Marik broke away and gripped Bakura's hips, looking at him very smugly.

"Am I still less adventurous than my yami?" Marik asked, expecting an obedient "No," from his partner.

Bakura just chuckled. "You could still be a little more adventurous," he slyly responded, "sometimes he makes me forget how to breathe."

This was Bakura's second mistake. The Egyptian growled, unamused, and dug his nails into Bakura's pale hips, making him wince in pain.

"That hurt," Bakura pouted.

"I thought you liked pain," Marik said. He unapologetically dug his nails further into Bakura's hips.

Bakura chuckled again. "Your yami said the same thing."

_Third_ mistake. Each time he didn't fail to make Marik a little more pissed off.

"Are you saying that you don't? And stop comparing me to my effing yami!" Marik growled again. "I hate that asshole and frankly, I thought you did, too."

The smirk never left Bakura's face. "Doesn't stop him from being amazing in bed."

_Fourth_ mistake.

"God damn it, what is it going to take?" The less amused Marik got, the more amused Bakura became.

"You could make me beg and scream," Bakura said. "You were doing such a good job too until you got all flustered like a woman over my being with your yami. He'd take this kind of talk as a challenge and make you see the face of Ra with his talent."

Marik growled again, and reached into the nightstand to grab a pair of handcuffs. "Fine, then." Bakura gasped in surprise as the cool metal was wrapped around his wrists and bound to the barred headboard.

"I'll consider it my challenge to keep you gasping all... night... long," Marik said, drawing out those last three words. He slid his hands under Bakura's shirt letting it ride up and reveal his partner's pale torso, slightly tickling him. The action was deliberate and _slow_. Marik made sure of this because he knew how much Bakura hates slow. He is always more direct and to the point.

"Marik, you're torturing me," Bakura said.

**Fifth** mistake. Saying that would just encourage Marik to "torture" Bakura even more.

And that's what he proceeded to do. Marik slowly sucked on Bakura's fingers, making Bakura mentally will him to do certain other things with his own fingers. He then licked and kissed down Bakura's chest and abdomen until he reached his pants. Bakura shifted, desperately wanting more.

Marik took a teasing moment to rub Bakura through his pants before he unbuttoned them. He laughed at the boxers his partner wore. The little Pac-Man ghosts were depicted on the undergarments. Bakura flushed red from embarrassment. They weren't even his boxers, technically. They were his host, Ryou's. But Marik wasn't worrying about that as he removed the garments covering Bakura's bottom half leaving him exposed.

Marik teased his handcuffed partner even further. He breathed onto his manhood, but made no further move. He just watched Bakura groan in sexual agony. But laughed lowly in amusement. But he wouldn't go any further until Bakura begged.

It took him a while to give in to begging. Bakura never begged for what he wanted; he just took it for himself without question. But he was in a bit of a compromised position to be taking what he wanted. He had to _earn_ it this time.

Meanwhile, Marik just titillated him. Once Bakura finally gave in, ("Agh! Marik! Please! Fine! I'll be your bitch and let you do anything to me! Just stop the the damn teasing already!") Marik happily obliged with the command. He took him into his mouth and did wonderful and ungodly things with it.

All that could run through Bakura's mind was the phrase, "Oh yes," or any mild variations of it. It was hard to think of any eloquent observations to describe the feeling that Marik was giving him. He could barely give any actual words from his mouth, just moans of pleasure and uneven breathing as Marik sucked him and took him in deeper and gripped his ass.

Marik knew Bakura was close as he was arching himself further in. He just focused on breathing through his nose and making his pale partner whine and shift and moan until he finished.

Then the sudden warm feeling that filled his throat and the groan that filled the air let him know that Bakura was finished. He released his mouth from Bakura, and was appreciative of the influx of air that filled his lungs. He looked down at his flustered partner, who was taking in deep breaths, himself.

"You didn't scream," Marik suddenly said, looking down at Bakura. "Now I feel like I did a bad job."

Bakura just chuckled and licked his now-dry lips, and said, "I'm sure that your yami does a better job."

Sixth. Mistake.

"Well, fuck," Marik said, sitting up and turning his back to Bakura. "I give up, just get your blow jobs from him next time."

Bakura leaned up, only to be pulled back by the handcuffs. "Come now, Marik, don't pout like that."

Marik just growled and gave him a sour, "Fuck off. Be rest assured that you're not getting that again." He folded his arms to get his point across.

"Oh come on Marik. Don't be so mean to me." Marik could have sworn he heard a tiny hint of a whine in Bakura's voice.

"Forget it. I've lost all interest in subjugating you now."

"What will I have to do to change that?"

Marik contemplated the question for a second. He let his arms down, then turned slightly to face Bakura again. "Well, maybe if you went down on me like that?" He smirked.

Bakura smiled back. "Get me out of these handcuffs and I'd be happy to oblige." He rattled the restraints.

Marik reached towards them for a second, but then stopped. "Hm, or maybe I'll leave them on," he said evilly.

"Oh that's not really fair."

Marik crawled up to him. "It won't be too difficult for you. I just have to unzip my pants and get close enough to you."

Bakura looked to the side, envisioning him doing that. "Hm... I guess I'm up for a challenge.

"Good." Marik promptly unzipped his pants, and brought himself close to Bakura's face, kneeling and hovering over him.

Bakura wasted no time in taking him in. He would have a more difficult task at hand, though, considering Marik's position and size. He was definitely bigger than Bakura in the manhood department; this was well known between the both of them. This gave him the bigger need to concentrate on breathing. Marik just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Bakura's warm mouth around him. He nearly forgot about Bakura pissing him off.

Bakura focused even more on trying to keep himself steady as his hands were restrained. He suddenly got a devious idea, causing him to chuckle.

"What?" he asked, nearly moaning through his pleasure. What could be so funny right now?

As if in response, Bakura bit down a fraction more than necessary for pleasure to be felt, but instead, pain.

Seventh mistake!

Marik hissed through his teeth. No, sir, that did not feel good at all! He began to wonder if Bakura just _wanted_ to make this worse for himself. He grasped Bakura's hair tightly, making him look up and nearly choke from the sheer size that was in his mouth.

"I thought you were making it up to me!" Marik said, significantly less than amused at this point.

Briefly removing his mouth, Bakura snickered and snarkily said, "Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?"

Marik leaned down to look Bakura in the eye. "I want you to do everything in your power to make it better."

Bakura laughed again and said, "I'm a little limited in my power right now." He gestured with his still cuffed hands.

Marik brought his face so close to the other that their lips almost touched. "Do your best." He almost threw his Bakura's head back, but decided against it. He repositioned himself and allowed Bakura to take him in again.

Bakura was definitely more gentle with Marik this time. Marik was enjoyed that Bakura was being more obedient now. He thrust his hips outwards and watched Bakura with a smirk. He groaned and ran his hands through Bakura's already-wild hair as he made a deep and heavy breath on him. He enjoyed it further when Bakura started humming and taking him in deeper. "Ah... Bakura," was all he could voice intelligibly. He threw his head back and gave a moan, and thrusting himself in earnest. One final suck put Marik over the edge. He let himself linger inside Bakura for a few more seconds before pulling himself out and pulling his pants up and zipping them closed.

Bakura let himself appreciate the use of his mouth to breathe in air again. Marik smiled sadistically at the image. "I like the sight of that," he said evilly.

Between breaths, Bakura asked, "Did that satiate your anger, Marik?"

Marik looked thoughtfully to the side and said, "For a while. I guess I'll have to uncuff you now." He sadly looked at the handcuffs as he detached them from Bakura's hands, and then the headboard.

Bakura rubbed his wrists, savouring the liberation from confinement. "Oh yes, that's much better now. Now I can do this!" he said as he grabbed Marik by the waist and lied him down under him. Marik gasped at the sudden action. Bakura looked down and chuckled. Suddenly though, he yawned.

"Yawning? Why the hell are you yawning?" Marik asked, not believing what he was hearing from his lover.

"You tired me out," Bakura said, pulling himself under the covers of the bed, suddenly realising how cold he was feeling.

Marik gave a scrutinising "Hm," before asking, "Would you still say that my yami is better, after all that?"

Bakura looked at him deviously. Marik thought he was going to make yet another mistake with his words when he said, "I don't really know. We've never actually done anything together. It's just fun to watch you get pissed off."

Marik blinked in realisation. "Oh you little!" He couldn't believe that he was strung along the entire time. Bakura just snickered evilly, knowing that his little plan worked. It was a simple theory he wanted to test out. He thought that if he could piss Marik off in just the right way, it would turn out to make great sex. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was a favourable outcome nonetheless.

Despite being fooled by Bakura, he was glad that nothing actually happened between him and his yami. Though he mentally noted to give a better punishment should that actually ever happen. For now, he just let himself snuggle up against his lover and put his face in the crook of his neck.

"Mmmmm, you really do wear me out, you know that?" Bakura whispered.

"That's really too bad, because I'll be ready to go again soon," Marik said.

"You're just easily excitable, as we've learned."

Marik looked up into Bakura's face. "Give me a break. I didn't so much as make out with anyone until I met you, and now I get to have great sex every day, how many times a day? It's hard to resist."

"I know I am."

"Pfft, I just meant the sex, not you." Marik put his face back into Bakura's neck.

"Oh, I'm hurt. If it weren't for me you wouldn-" Bakura interrupted himself with a yawn. "You just have too much energy."

"And you're an old man. No wonder you get tired so fast."

"Oh shut up you. Haven't you ever hear of 'age before beauty'? I've had some pretty amazing sexual encounters the likes of which you haven't even dreamed about yet."

Marik was curious, now. "Really? Do tell. Or rather... demonstrate." He emphasized that by running his arm down his lover's back.

"Maybe later." Bakura started to drift off. Marik gave a disgusted "Ugh!" at this. "Shut up, you're just a hyperactive child. Listen to daddy and go to sleep now."

Marik looked back up at Bakura, his eye twitching. "The fact that you would even... call yourself my father. That's very disturbing, you know that?"

"I never said I was friendly towards your insensitivities." Even though he said that, he closed his eyes and held Marik tighter in his arms.

Marik realised that what Bakura was saying and what he was doing were two opposite things. He relaxed knowing this, and closed his eyes, and let himself drift off.

For a moment, Bakura opened his eyes again, looking down at Marik. He gave a quiet chuckle. They teased and taunted and insulted each other frequently. But Bakura knew deep inside that he loved Marik. He has never been able to say it, though. Maybe one day. For now, he was okay with what he had with his lover. Though the sex was wonderful, he really enjoyed peaceful moments like this, because he felt that just for even a second, everything was right with his world, because he had all he needed now in his arms.

He kissed Marik on the forehead, making him subconsciously hold him closer, if that was even possible, as if he never wanted to let him go. Bakura let himself close his eyes once more.

* * *

**So, review so that I may (or may not) write better sexy things in the future! :la:**


End file.
